The present disclosure relates to a manipulating device.
Some manipulating devices for manipulating game machines and radio-controlled machines such as toy cars, toy boats, and small-size drones, for example, have an analog manipulator that can be tilted or slid in radial directions and a plurality of buttons. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0102869 discloses a manipulating device having two analog manipulators. The disclosed manipulating device also has four buttons positioned at respective four ends of a crisscross pattern, i.e., a directional keypad, provided forwardly of the right analog manipulator, and another directional keypad provided forwardly of the left analog manipulator.